011314 Nate Null
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 00:37 -- 12:37 AG: hello 12:37 AC: uhh 12:37 AC: hello? 12:37 AG: if my notes are correct you're the human hope player correct 12:37 AC: yeah 12:38 AC: what of it? 12:38 AG: well, I'm making it a point to be more social lately so I figured I'd finally meet the rest of the team ehehe 12:38 AG: I'm the maid of hope 12:38 AG: you can call me null though 12:38 AC: knight 12:38 AC: and Nate 12:39 AG: knight, hmm. we have a knight on our team too but he is useless 12:39 AG: like, with a capital u 12:39 AG: I heard your planet quest isn't going too fantastic 12:40 AC: he's not totally useless 12:40 AC: got me a shiny 12:40 AC: skill block 12:40 AC: but yeah 12:40 AC: shit happened here 12:42 AC: one of my teammates 12:42 AC: really fucked us over 12:42 AC: I reacted pretty poorly 12:47 AG: jossik got you a skill block, oh those weird memo shenanigans huh 12:47 AC: yeah 12:48 AG: I can't believe he pissed off libby that bad ehehehe she's usually the picture of sweet innocence 12:48 AG: what are you talking about 12:48 AG: sami mentioned some weird powers she overdid but not specifically how she overdid it 12:48 AC: dunno 12:49 AC: some paint shit 12:49 AC: I was kinda keeping my eye 12:49 AC: on the assload of imps 12:49 AC: we were fighting 12:50 AG: how did paint shit fuck you over, idgi 12:51 AC: she used some paint 12:51 AG: damn you know I think kate was just talking to me about this 12:51 AC: maybe 12:52 AC: nearly shot Sami 12:52 AG: oh, no. she mentioned she needed to use some hardcore time powers coming up though 12:52 AG: you nearly shot SAMI wtf why she's like 12:52 AG: a hopbeast or something there's no sport in that 12:52 AC: a what? 12:52 AG: uh 12:52 AG: it's a white creature 12:52 AG: that jumps around 12:53 AG: well okay pretty much all creatures are white on alternia but you know what I mean 12:53 AC: I know 12:53 AC: I have a bunch of their 12:53 AC: corpses in my shed 12:53 AG: x_X damn I thought *I* was weird 12:54 AG: I mean eating lusii is fine. I would eat more of my plants if they agreed with my stomach but as it is I pretty much just eat lusii 12:54 AC: to be fair 12:54 AG: it's either that or eat the trespassers on your land on alternia and cannibalism isn't my thing 12:54 AG: slothmom didn't mind eating them tho 12:54 AC: ok 12:55 AC: wait 12:55 AC: you know what a sloth is 12:55 AC: but you don't know what I think is a rabbit 12:56 AG: yeah slothmom's what I call my threetoedclawbeast lusus 12:56 AG: she's pretty cool. she can be a bitch when she's hungry or upset though 12:57 AC: understandable 12:57 AC: I don't think anyone 12:57 AC: is a fan of being hungry 12:58 AG: hahahaha yeah that's true! 12:58 AG: you still didn't tell me why you almost shot sami tho 12:58 AG: like, accidentally right, 12:58 AG: sorry I keep like typing all over you. I'm using a speech to text headset and you're kinda slow no offense 12:59 AC: yeah I kinda am 12:59 AC: but no 12:59 AC: it was on purpose 12:59 AG: ...., 12:59 AG: if I still used interrogative squiggles they would be lining the chatbox 01:00 AC: she broke the gear 01:00 AC: we were looking for 01:00 AC: was all dark and evil looking 01:00 AG: I assume the gear is related to your planetary quest 01:00 AC: that's what I've been told 01:01 AG: that sucks then. explains why kate wants to know if she can use time coming up soon though 01:01 AC: yeah 01:02 AC: first things first 01:02 AC: we need to find the other half 01:02 AG: yuck. that's why you're tracking spiders then, 01:02 AG: whatever those are 01:02 AC: eight legs 01:02 AC: build webs 01:03 AC: worst thing is some of the big ones 01:03 AC: seem to have smaller ones inside 01:04 AC: fucking spider pinatas 01:04 AG: holy shit that's nightmare fuel 01:05 AC: actually worst part is 01:05 AC: they can fly since their part bird 01:05 AG: bleeeugugughgh. who the fuck prototyped that jesus 01:05 AC: that would be kate 01:05 AG: I'm kinda scared to see how my imps're going to turn out considering fucking balish prototyped with a fucking knight. they'll probably be armoured or some shit 01:06 AC: that doesn't sound fun 01:06 AG: wow, she's terrible. well I guess that's okay since she's a competent fighter but w/e 01:06 AC: did anyone prototype something easy? 01:08 AG: no idea. I don't really talk to people much. I think I prototyped jossik's kernelsprite with troll qui-gon jin from troll star wars 01:08 AG: so maybe they'll be jedis or something who the fuck knows 01:08 AG: getting force choked by an imp would suck 01:08 AC: heheh 01:08 AC: probably 01:09 AC: not like I can complain 01:09 AC: I used Jossik's lusus apparently 01:09 AG: wormdad, how the fuck did you get ahold of wormdad ffs 01:10 AC: someone killed it 01:11 AC: probably my dad from how he described it 01:11 AG: oh MAN 01:11 AG: dude I remember that 01:11 AG: jossik came inside all sad and shit and missing a fucking eyeball 01:11 AG: 'I don't want to talk about this' 01:12 AC: I can see why 01:13 AC: a lot of egg on my face 01:13 AC: after I found out 01:13 AG: dude your dad and jossik have to have a fucking rematch then 01:13 AG: that does raise a very important question though 01:13 AG: how the fuck was your dad on alternia 01:14 AC: beats me 01:14 AC: maybe it has something to do 01:14 AC: with the computer I found in the freezer 01:14 AG: x_x that's really weird. I didn't know humans were that technologically advanced 01:15 AG: to think that they're hunting our lusii is really fucking weird 01:15 AG: you know what that means tho right bro 01:15 AC: not really 01:15 AG: it means you need to go to your planet next dude 01:15 AG: explore that freaking computer 01:15 AC: fuck no 01:15 AG: ... dude you have to do it eventually 01:16 AC: does speed and carnage sound like a nice place? 01:16 AG: well I guess it might not be a part of your world quest but aren't you a little curious 01:16 AC: it'll still be there 01:16 AG: hahaha yeah I guess that's true 01:16 AG: it's not like alternia's really there to visit anymore anyhow 01:17 AG: but you might be able to use it to hop onto different planets here if you hack it or something 01:17 AC: that might be useful 01:17 AG: seems convenient 01:17 AG: ehehehehe 01:18 AC: anything that keeps me 01:18 AC: from needing to talk to the twinks is good with me 01:18 AG: hey they have their uses on occasion 01:19 AG: though our game would be a hell of a lot better if they weren't here /: 01:19 AG: our whole lives would for that matter 01:19 AC: yeah 01:19 AC: fucking Jack 01:21 AC: if only someone hadn't let him in 01:21 AG: pff well unless you figure out a way to fix that gear without using time it'd probably be best to avoid shit talking him for a while 01:21 AG: and hey he probably would've found a way in regardless 01:21 AG: so don't blame anyone too badly 01:21 AG: he's... tricky 01:22 AC: I'll blame the person who let him in 01:22 AC: as much as I want 01:22 AG: hahaha wow okay bro you do you okay don't let anyone stop you 01:23 AC: it's only right to blame myself 01:23 AC: for that mistake 01:23 AG: oh it was you, 01:24 AG: you know talking about yourself in the third person is a little weird 01:24 AC: given what's happened recently 01:25 AC: it's not that weird 01:26 AG: did you meet another you or something 01:26 AG: oh do you mean the dreamself thing 01:26 AC: nah 01:26 AC: just this whole game 01:26 AC: and aliens 01:26 AC: and shit 01:27 AG: oh. not weird in comparison you mean 01:27 AG: got it 01:29 AG: so I'll let you go soon but 01:29 AG: have you done anything cool with hope yet 01:29 AC: not really 01:30 AC: seems kinda vague 01:31 AG: well I was hoping you were further along than me but w/e 01:31 AG: I'll throw you a bone anyhow 01:32 AC: cool 01:33 AG: it appears to have a lot to do with a) imagination and b) trusting yourself/friends c) causing insane unlikely bullshit to happen and d) believing even when doing so is just prolonging your torment 01:34 AG: so basically I've been using it to put extra power behind the things I do, or to boost my teammates' abilities and shit 01:34 AG: it's pretty useless comparatively speaking but has a REALLY wide range of uses so that's cool I guess 01:35 AC: swiss army powers 01:35 AG: ehehehehe sure I think I get that reference 01:36 AC: hmmm 01:37 AC: this is really useful information though 01:37 AC: thank you 01:37 AG: hey no problem 01:37 AG: the quicker we all get at not being useless the better for everyone amirite 01:37 AG: like, in every way 01:38 AC: yeah 01:39 AG: well, I'll let you go but it was nice talking to you fellow hoper 01:39 AG: pfft that's so retarded 01:39 AG: alright bye 01:40 AC: heheh 01:40 AC: bye -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 01:40 --